newcrest_sims_4_machinimafandomcom-20200213-history
Hector Redwood
Hector Redwood is a ruthless businessman who will do anything to further his power. As CEO of a thriving business, Redwood Industries, Hector is always gathering ambitious schemes to expand his family empire. Hector came from humble beginnings, slowly building up the Redwood empire to the level of success it stands at today. Season 1 Hector wishes his daughter, Roxy good luck at her first day back at Newcrest High. He offers a partnership to Brian Donovan, who is opening doors to a successful new restaurant. Brian suspects foul play and declines. Hector and his wife, Christina, tell Roxy about their long-lasting feud with the Blackwell family, and asks her to dig up dirt on Lola Blackwell. Hector and Christina later pay Mary Munroe to write articles attacking the Blackwells. At the Mayor's shindig, Brian continues to decline their partnership offer and publicly criticises the corruption of Newcrest. Hungry for power, Hector and Christina hire the Red Viper gang to rob Brian's restaurant and take his earnings. Roxy accuses her parents of involvement but they deny. Hector makes a secret deal with Rona Donovan - she forges Brian's signature and sells him the Verdant freehold, and he will give her the Blue Velvet nightclub. Hector and Christina have a public argument with archenemies Alistair and Serena Blackwell. Hector witnesses the Blackwells tempting Mary Munroe to write articles attacking the Redwoods, so he threatens Mary, causing her to write an article exposing the Blackwells for their bribery attempt. Hector's son, Lucas returns to town some months after a suspicious departure. Hector visits Brian and Jane Donovan to gloat about his ownership of the Verdant and is kicked out. Roxy forges his signature on a contract securing the return of the Verdant's ownership to Brian. She threatens to expose the Redwoods' crimes so Hector backs down and Brian is given back his restaurant. Still hungry for power, Hector tells Christina about his plans to run for Mayor of Newcrest. Season 2 Hector announces his candidacy for Mayor, sending shockwaves through the town. He secretly starts an affair with Rona, which Christina senses. Christina calls the police anonymously and tells them Rona is responsible for the recent attack of Brian Donovan. Hector grants Christina's wishes and sends Rona out of Newcrest, threatening to kill her if she returns and denouncing her of the Blue Velvet nightclub. Word spreads that Lucas is the father of Lola Blackwell's baby, Bella. The Blackwells and Redwoods both claim custody and a court battle ensues. Hector tells the public his plans to run for Mayor remain unchanged. Hector later meets with Frank Sullivan and discusses their plans to evict the Belic family and take over the EastSide of town. He reveals his father, Walter was penniless and Hector built up his successful empire from humble beginnings. Hector and Christina meet Alistair and Serena and try to negotiate peace, but Serena publicly accuses Hector of shooting Brian Donovan, furthering the scandal. Hector tells Christina to keep an eye on Mary Munroe as she has become distant. When Letty McRae finds evidence that could expose the Redwoods, Hector meets her on the roof of the Redwood Industries building and reveals her mother, Marissa McRae's car accident was orchestrated by him as she too dug up information on his wrongdoings. Letty lashes out and Hector pushes her off the roof to her death. He then denies any partake when Mary accuses him and Christina of murder. When the Redwoods win custody of baby Bella, Lucas tells Hector he does not want to be part of the family and Hector disowns him, before he runs away to Granite Falls. Hector has Peter Ramone persuade Deano Malloy to get evidence of his mayoral opposition Eric Malloy's affair with Mary - the plan is successful and Eric's lies are exposed to the public. Christina explodes at Hector for dismissing Lucas' importance. Hector then becomes Mayor of Newcrest, having gained full power of the town.